The little ones
by kiduchiha
Summary: A naruto story. EDIT this doesn't deserve a M. It gets a T! P.S. I fail at picking genres TT-TT
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Some japanese guy does.

P.S. this is pre-timeskip.

Naruto looked at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Hey, there are three kids in that picture on the wall. but, I've only seen two of 'em. Where's the little boy in the picture?" Indeed, the picture showed two girls dogpliling on top of a little boy. All of them were grinning like they had won a contest. Carminian, the children's mother, sighed and looked away.

all of the sudden, Hinata who was on the same (generic) mission as Naruto in the jewel village, (A/N: completely made up XD) rushed in.

" Naruto- kun, something awful has happened!" she exclaimed.

" What is it Hinata? Did someone die?"

" No!" she sobbed. "Hanabi- chan has been... _**KIDNAPPED!"**_

" who did it?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Hinata grimaced. "they don't know. there was no ransom note, no scent, no anything!"

_elsewhere..._

Hanabi stumbled into the cell. She looked around. There was another kid in the corner. And only one cot. crap.

"hey" she called out to the young boy that was her cell mate. "Do you know where we are? or who these guys are?"

the boy sighed. "sorry, no. I think this is some kind of trafficking scheme though. all the kids here seem to have kekkei genkis."

"oh? Hanabi asked. "What kekkei genki do you have?"

" It's called jewel tones. Basically, I can see sounds. so what kekkei genki do you have?"

" Byakugan."

"I see. well nothing to do now but wait for rescue or something."

" I suppose thats true."

--

pretty please r/r!

is it detailed enough now? i got a complaint about that... well, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Naruto. Lol wish I did though. If I did, The Akatsuki would've kicked Sasuke's and Naruto's respective asses by now.

__________________________________________________________________

Hisashi sank into the chair, head buried in his hands.

"How could this happen?" he moaned.

Neji, who had somehow, even though he was in a branch house, had ended up between Hinata, who had come back from her mission ASAP, and Hisashi was attempting to comfort his uncle.

"Don't worry." he said. "The Anbu will find her soon, and bring her back."

He then turned to comfort Hinata, who had just about turned into a puddle, she was so sad.

"Besides, you know Hanabi. First chance she gets, she'll beat the living crap out of the people who kidnapped her, and not just with the Juken (A/N: SP?)"

Hinata smiled, remembering various times that Hanabi had 'improvised' with several items, including a plate, a iron pipe, and a bag of monkey crap (Don't ask).

_meanwhile..._

"So anyways, what's your name?" Hanabi asked the young boy sitting next to her in the cell.

"It's Trenate." was the reply.

Soon both of the cells occupants fell into a peaceful silence witch was rudely interrupted by a loud string of curses from behind the door. A girl about Hinata's age was shoved into the cell.

"OH YEAH! WELL FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TRAFFICKING SCHEME, YOU FUCKING AMATURES!!!!!" The girl shouted at the door. Hanabi and Trenate stared at her in utter shock. The girl then noticed the two horrified young children staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked kindly.

Hanabi was the first one to recover from post-swear-induced-shock.

"Yeah, Kinda!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. What's your name, anyways?" The girl replied.

"I'm Hanabi, and he's Trenate." Hanabi replied.

"I'm Nell. I was yelling because those bastards took away my claymore." (A/N: don't think Kingdom Hearts claymore, think 4-foot long sword claymore! :D) Nell said.

"Your what?" Trenate asked.

Nell gave him a withering glare. "My sword, dumbass."

"Ohhhhhh..." Was the boy's reply.

Nell slid down the wall.

"So, what's your stories?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

"I mean, what village are you from, what clan, any Kekkei Genkai, that stuff. For example, I'm from..."

__________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger of Doom!!!!!1!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!one!!!

lol no.

sorry if this is short. My Muse is in Ontario at the moment. Musey better come back soon, Dammit.

Damn, kekkei genkai is hard to spell, and I'm not even sure I spelled it right! X0 Anyways, Trenate and Nell are my conflicting personalities. Nell is my angry, sarcastic side (the side I keep [kinda] hidden), and Trenate is my quiet, gentle side (the side [almost] everyone thinks of when they think of me). Nell is gonna be really fun to write! XD

~uchiha-the-kid~

yes, I am going to sign stuff like that from now on.


End file.
